Why does everything happen to ME?
by mwaha123
Summary: After the invasion of Konoha by Orochimaru and retrieval of Tsunade, Sauske tries to follow Orochimaru, but Naruto is able to bring him back. Unfortunately, the council blames Naruto for trying to "kill" Sauske when Naruto was only doing his job. Naruto is chased out of his village and sent to an ALTERNATE DIMENSION. How will he cope?


**I've noticed there is NO Naruto and Outsider Crossover in fanfiction. Therefore, I decided to try it. Naruto is not God-like in this fic because of his chakra and Kyuubi. I dislike having tyrants who have all the power in my fics. I arranged it so that it is a bit different. Naruto will speak English because there is English dubbed anime and manga. I didn't know Naruto was Japanese until the 10th volume manga, when there was Japanese words. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Outsiders**

* * *

"You can't kick Naruto out of the village!" Tsunade roared

Danzo smirked, "It's unfortunate, but we have evidence! You have two options, chase him out of the village or kill him." His mouth turned into an evil grin, "No, it would be better if we kill him, then he wouldn't ally with other countries and give them the power of the Kyuubi! What will it be?"

"What evidence?" Tsunade growled, "The only problem Naruto caused was bringing back Sasuke! He kept the Uchiha line in Konoha, he has done a great service to our village!"

If it were possible, Danzo's smile got even wider, "Sasuke testified that the monster tried to kill him while he was training." He motioned to the crowd, "And the council agrees," he crowed. "You have no choice to kick him out.

Tsunade furiously clenched her teeth. The only reason Danzo could reign power over her was because the clan members were not invited to the council meeting; he arranged the meeting to be that way. Of course the civilian council and the old fools backing up Danzo would have no problem in agreeing to the Kyuubi container being kicked out.

Tsunade swore that if any of them were under the mercy of her healing, they would have the most painful procedure possible.

She silently seethed. It would do no good to loose her composure. "Get out." she said icily, "Naruto will be taken…" she choked, "out of the village."

The council left, chattering and laughing, content that they had done the village a great service. One civilian shouted, "The Kyuubi is gone at last, the menace is gone!"

Tsunade wanted to choke the civilian to death.

Brokenly, chugging a half bottle of sake, she stared at her desk.

The boy who had saved her from her depression, the boy who reminded her of Nawaki, the boy who gave her the reason for living, the boy whom she now saw as a - brother, was going to be ousted and she could do nothing about it.

She hated herself.

After drinking who-knows-how-many bottles and staring at the ever building paperwork, she came to her senses. If Naruto had to be... kicked out of the village, she would be the one to tell him.

She needed to hurry, if what Danzo not so subtly said was true, she needed to take Naruto out of the village _quickly_. Naruto was not going to be killed by the likes of that man.

Clearing her blood of alcohol by flushing her veins with chakra, she shook her head.

Now that she could think clearly, she pushed chakra on the communication seal and barked, "Shizune!"

Shizune appeared before her in a swirl of leaves. "Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Bring Naruto to me." Tsunade ordered, trying to keep the despair creeping into her voice.

"Tsunade-sama, what…" Shizune questioned, worried about how Tsunade was reacting. She'd never seen her act so out of character. Rough and calloused, yes, but she wasn't expecting- a dead look.

Tsunade slammed her hand down on the table and shouted, "I need Naruto now!"

Shizune jumped and backed away from her mentor.

Tsunade's eyes softened, "Sorry, Shizune I-" she rubbed her eyes, "I'll explain later."

Shizune opened her mouth then closed it.

She nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

A moment later, Naruto appeared with Shizune.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto greeted excitedly, "Do you have a secret mission for me…" his voice faded as he looked at Tsunade's face was contorted in anger and … sadness?

"Wha… what's happening?" Naruto asked, eyes wide.

Silence met his answer.

"Granny Tsunade?" Naruto begged, "What's going on?" He was beginning to get a bad feeling. Usually, Tsunade would hit him on the head when he called her Granny, but today, she didn't even try. Instead, she was on the verge of tears.

"Naruto," she said in a detached voice, "Sasuke testified that you tried to kill him. Therefore, the council decided that you are to be killed or taken out of the village." She looked at Naruto's stricken expression. She sobbed, "I tried, but the fool made sure there wasn't any support for me in the council to argue your case. You need to leave now or you'll get killed.

Behind him, he heard Shizune gasp.

He felt blood rushing in his ears.

"But Konoha is my home!" He cried, begging Tsunade with his eyes not to let him leave, "Where am I supposed to go?"

What about his only dream, to be accepted and loved as the Hokage of Konoha.

Did the hatred of the Kyuubi over rule what he was?

Was his effort _always_ futile?

"You will go to Suna and meet Jiraiya there." Tsunade ordered in a hitching voice, "I need you to leave immediately. Danzo wanted to kill you if you didn't leave. You need to go before that happens. Right now, I do not have enough forces on my side… especially since I just became Hokage. I'm sorry Naruto."

In a stronger voice, she stated, wiping her eyes, "You need to survive Naruto. I will get you back into the village and become make you Hokage!"

Naruto stared, awed, feeling the incredible KI radiating from her. "I-I will! Believe it Granny!"

Tsunade smacked Naruto on the Head. "Don't call me Granny! Get going, I'm sure Danzo has his ROOT forces posted near your apartment,"

Naruto looked confused.

She explained, "They are a secret organization in Konoha. They look like ANBU and probably have the skills similar to them as well. She pulled out a bag, "This pack contains shuriken, kuni, explosive tags, a sleeping bag, and ration bars. That was as much as I can get at this moment."

Then she reached inside her desk and brought out a gold bar. "I won this yesterday, I should've remembered that if I won something, especially this much, it would be bad. Naruto, this will be for money, I know you don't have any now." She stared at Naruto one more time, "You need to LEAVE!"

Naruto smiled slightly, touched that she cared so much for him.

"Bye Granny!" He shouted, "Don't get too wrinkly before I come back!"

He jumped out the window with the pack that Tsunade gave him, glancing for the last time at the Hokage tower, wondering if he would ever see it again.

Tsunade watched the boy go, thinking, '_That damn brat._'

She knew that he was going to come back soon.

* * *

When he had ran out of the village gates, he felt something was off.

He ran faster.

Suddenly, he heard a branch snap and he whipped his head around to see what it was.

The ANBU look a likes called ROOT were catching up to him. Five of them were behind him wearing an animal mask and tight fitting black clothes. One of them had a crop top.

Naruto found himself absentmindedly wondering if one of them was gay.

But he mentally shook himself. If these ROOT agents were strong, he was in trouble. They were almost a meter behind him now.

Naruto felt fear, there were too many, and he knew they were much more skilled than he was.

In panic he stumbled and made the most elementary mistake, he put chakra onto his feet like he did when tree walking while he jumped onto the next branch. The branch, not used to so much chakra, imploded at contact. Naruto fell.

The ROOT agents, seizing the chance like Vultures, went in for the kill.

However, Naruto wasn't going to go down without a fight. As soon as he landed, he immediately swung his foot at the nearest ROOT agent. The ROOT agent simply used a long metal stick in retaliation.

"Crack!"

Naruto's leg broke. Tears filling his eyes, he yelled and attacked again.

(He had great pain tolerance thanks to the stupid villagers.)

Unfortunately, the pain distracted him from noticing the ROOT agent who snuck up behind him. The agent grabbed Naruto and pushed him onto the ground in a choke hold. Naruto thrashed and wiggled to get away. Noticing Naruto's movements, two other ROOT agents proceeded to beat him up.

Pain lacing every inch of his body, Naruto felt his eyes turn red.

It was time for the stupid fur-ball to pay it's rent.

Weirdly, he didn't feel the malicious chakra surrounding him.

He couldn't get into his mindscape either.

Panicking slightly, he shouted internally, "_Kyuubi! Furball! Where are you?_"

A monotone voice on top of him said, "Danzo-sama has provided us with a seal to seal your demon and your chakra. Trying to escape is futile."

Naruto cursed.

The ROOT agent probably used a similar seal that the transvestite sanin, Orochimaru did. They probably stuck it onto him when they were beating him up. He couldn't do anything now.

Glaring up at his tormenters, trying to see if he could kill them by staring, he snarled, "Who are you ass-holes! Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Uzumaki-san." The crop top boy replied, not rising to his insults. In fact, he spoke spoke in such a way that he didn't seem to have a soul.

The boy paused, as if remembering something and stared down at him.

The boy said, "dickless."

Naruto incredulously stared at the boy. On one hand, he wanted to kill the boy, but on the other hand, the boy said the word with as much feeling as one said in a casual conversation that it felt as though it was a nickname.

The boy continued before Naruto could think of a reply, "We have explicit orders from Danzo-sama to get rid of you. Unfortunately, we cannot kill you like we do to most ninjas because of the demon. We do not want the Demon to be released. Danzo-sama does not trust the fourth Hokage's seal. Instead, we are going to send you to an alternate dimension."

Naruto's eyes widened. He tried to move again, but one of the ROOT agents simply held him down harder.

"Good bye Uzumaki-san." A monotone voice said from behind him.

Naruto heard a soft whisper of, "dickless."

"Y-you!"

He felt a sharp pain at the base of his neck as one of the agents hit a pressure point.

His vision went black.

* * *

Naruto groaned.

He really hated waking up from forced knock outs.

_Did they take a hammer to knock him out? _He could barely move his neck without feeling like it would snap off. His body wasn't much better from what he could tell. There were bruises and cuts in the places where the ANBU look-a-likes beat him up, which was everywhere.

He pushed himself off from the ground and agonizing pain shot through his arms. Naruto gritted his teeth so that he wouldn't yell in pain.

He stood up.

He felt like he had gone through one of Gai's exercise practices. He'd seen those and those exercises and boy, after that, he didn't even think Gai sensei was human.

He tried circulating his chakra in his body to move, but his chakra core felt drained and he couldn't access the furball's chakra.

The world was spinning and his consciousness was lucid at best.

If enemy ninja tried to attack, he didn't stand a chance. He needed to find a place to hide, sleep, and heal his injuries.

Supporting himself on a tree branch, he took his first step and wobbled. His broken leg ached.

He ignored the pain, he was very used to it after all.

He kept walking...with the occasional trip.

Looking around, he'd realized that he'd never seen anywhere like this before. He wasn't even sure if he was in the woods. The square grassy field surrounded by fences looked man made.

All of a sudden, a boy ran onto the field.

_Was the boy another ANBU look-alike?_

Fortunately, for Naruto, the person was a civilian. The boy ran too slowly to be an ANBU.

Behind the boy, a metal box on wheels trailed the boy. It crept Naruto out; the metal was moving by itself.

The boy didn't notice. He looked as if he was searching for something.

Four buff looking guys came out of the metal box, surrounding the boy.

Slightly confused, Naruto wondered, '_were they playing tag?'_

What the four men were doing became obvious when one of them grabbed hold of the boy. The boy thrashed and started to shout.

They were bullies who liked to cause pain; moreover, they were drunk. Naruto knew from the slight stumbling in their steps, he'd seen it before.

Naruto saw red.

He remembered his occasional beatings from drunken civilians. He usually ended up in Hospitals were the nurses and doctors tried their best to make him uncomfortable while healing him. He hated all of them, picking on the weak because it made them feel better about the Kyuubi.

He didn't know why they were beating up the boy, but he wasn't going to stand for it.

He reached them, right after the first swing hit. The bully had a ring on and it left a huge scratch on the boy's face. When he raised his fist to land a second hit, Naruto stopped his hand. The bully, slightly drunk, growled, "Let go, unless you want to get hurt."

Naruto snarled back, "How about you," he jabbed a finger at the guy's chest, "get lost or I'll kick your ass. Believe it!" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled the arm he was holding towards his body and kicked the drunk in his stomach and let go.

The drunk flew a meter and landed on his back.

The three other bullies stared, scared of the small boy in bright orange clothes. "He took Bob!" One drunk shouted, "We should make sure he's okay." Then ran towards Bob.

The rest ran towards their fallen comrade, picked him up, and left in the metal box with wheels.

Naruto would've chased after them and taught them a lesson, but he was too injured to exert any more force. He had no chakra at all. Secondly, he didn't want to be like them, picking on those who were weaker. He turned to the boy, "Are you okay?"

The boy nodded. "Thanks," he whispered, so quietly that Naruto almost didn't catch it.

"That's good…" Naruto's vision started to get blurry. He was blacking out, he used too much of his energy saving the boy.

The last thought he had was, '_I wonder how much grease he put in his hair._"

* * *

**REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT. XD**


End file.
